Falling Stars Burning Bright
by Lithia Sunset
Summary: This is a one-shot account of one particular scene between Ellie and Volt of Team Fallen Stars as they are fugitives. This takes place in the Red Rescue Team game world. It is extremely cute!


Falling Stars Burning Bright- A Red Rescue Team Story

The first stars were just emerging after a long summer day filled with harsh sunlight . The ground underfoot was dry, dusty, and spider-webbed with cracks. If anyone had been present at this time, they would have witnessed a party of two trekking uphill towards a cave. They ducked, dodged, and weaved, keeping low to the ground. One was a female Eevee of petite proportions, the other a stocky male Pikachu.

With one last bound they were inside. The interior was damp and mossy, with jutting mounds of rock and great glittering gems. Instantly the temperature dropped. The duo padded forward until they were well into the depths. The apparent leader, the female, signaled with her tail. The two halted simultaneously, the Pikachu slinging down their supplies in the process.

"We've come far, haven't we?" It was the Pikachu who had spoken. The Eevee's ear twitched in acknowledgment before she answered him. "My paws are so sore that I think they might fall off! Over mountains, through forests, across plains, by water; it must have been at least ten thousand miles, maybe more."

The Eevee flopped onto her side and began to tenderly lick her paws. Her coppery coat was frizzy and caked with mud, plant matter, and dust. The Pikachu was in the same condition, though he also sported a large laceration on his left front leg and a torn ear. He slumped down beside his partner, equally exhausted from the long journey.

Turning to the Pikachu, the Eevee inquired, "Volt, are you hungry?"

Volt, who had been cleaning his wounds with a wad of moss, replied, "Are you hungry, Ellie?"

Ellie growled softly and head-butted him. "Volt! Don't answer a question with a question!"

Volt shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "If you're hungry, then I'm not."

Ellie's temper flared. "Oh, stop all of that noble crap and share the food with me! I'd rather go to sleep tonight knowing that both of our bellies were partially full than knowing mine was completely full while yours stayed empty!"

"I told you I wasn't hungry." He calmly tossed the moss away and began dressing his injuries.

"Here, let me help you.". She struggled into a sitting position and gently grasped the appendage in question. She expertly packed the laceration and began binding it in Spinark Silk. "There," she breathed, "now lets take care of your ear." She staggered to her paws to inspect the injury. "I'm afraid there's nothing' I can do about this. You've already cleaned it. Hand me the rest of the herbs please."

Volt obliged. Ellie gave the tear the same treatment before dropping down onto all fours.

"Now you're all patched up."

Volt grunted in reply. After a moment of thought, he turned a concerned gaze on Ellie. "I don't smell any blood, Ellie. Are you hurt in any other way besides your paws?"

"No..."

"Are you sure? Let me check."

"Volt, what-" She interrupted her own question with a startled yelp because Volt was nosing through her fur. Satisfied, he went over to their supplies and brought out two apples and two Oran berries.

"If you're so concerned about my well being then I'll eat a little." Ellie was instantly relieved. However, when it came time to divvy out proportions, Volt only ate half of ob apple and half of an Oran berry. Ellie staunchly refused, but, after much badgering from Volt, succumbed to the request.

The two settled down for the night, trying in vain to get comfortable on the hard cave floor. "Who's going to take first watch?"

"I will," came the swift, firm reply.

"Volt."

"What?"

"Fine."

Ellie rolled over and curled into a ball in a desperate attempt to conserve body heat. It wasn't long before the Eevee was shivering uncontrollably.

"Ellie," called a worried voice. Ellie didn't answer for fear of her chattering teeth biting through her tongue. Quite suddenly, a musky warmth enveloped her as another warmer body curled around hers protectively. Presently her shivering subsided and Ellie snuggled into the warmth that was Volt.

In the morning the team ate the last of their food and set off. But not before Volt touched noses with Ellie and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.


End file.
